The Insights of a Halfa's Mind
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: Mr. Lancer has had enough with Danny Fenton keeping so many secrets in his head and he needs answers to a lot of question and to do so, he seeks help from the Fentons to explore Danny's mind and he takes his whole class with him! All the hidden secrets are in danger of being revealed! A not-so stereotypical 'into the mind' trip! Has a deep plot line.
1. A Crazy Idea

**A/N:** **There have been so many "Into the Mind" fanfics out there that I couldn't help but add my own version out there. I know I haven't updated my stories in sooo long, but uhh…. Sorry guys, the revelation reactions is in process and 'A Class in the Ghost Zone' is half way done :)**

 **Enjoy this story and let me know about different emotions you want me to showcase, I am planning on at least 20, starting off with the base emotions and then going in depths of more serious emotions. A few aren't exactly emotions but more like a part of the persona, so there' that. R &R! **

_**NOTE**_ **: Read the A/N at the end to know more 'bout the story plot generation and basic sketch plan.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Insights of a Halfa's Mind**_

 _ **A Crazy Idea**_

 ** _._**

* * *

Danny Fenton was what anyone would call a wimpy, looser kid in high school who is bullied every now and then and often gets poor results. What they didn't know was that the same wimpy kid is the ghost boy, their savior, Danny Phantom. They didn't realize that yet or they just ignored all the potentials of being so because of the aforementioned reasons of the boy not being muscular, buff or anything, even if he was it was easily hidden by all the baggy clothes he wore.

Other than Danny himself only his two best friends and his sister knew his secret, if the ghosts are counted out that is, and helped him fight ghosts. To say that ghost hunting had affected his life was an understatement. His grades which were earlier straight A's due to the genius Fenton genes had dropped to F's and D's. His regular, well as regular as a teen sleeping pattern can be, had been completely destroyed with every night there being at least 8 ghost attacks and innumerous times of the annoying Box Ghost's appearance. He would wake up usually late and get to school late and he would have to serve detention.

Today was one of those days, as he ran through the empty halls of Casper High and got to his first class, English, taken by his _favorite_ teacher Mr. Lancer. Danny didn't hate the guy, not at all, but sometimes, he was just way too bored with his classes and lectures. He sighed momentarily before peeking his head through the door and at first his eyes landed on his best friends and they gave him a sympathetic look.

"May I come in, Mr. Lancer?" Danny politely asked with half of his body peeking in the class and half of his body, namely the legs, standing outside the door frame, his long and messy raven locks covering his baby blue, tired eyes from the view of class.

The said teacher looked from his lesson and stared at the young teen asking for permission. He sighed and swiftly closed his books putting it down on his table right beside his assignment list and shook his head is complete disbelief.

"Mr. Fenton, any reasons this time you are late?" Mr. Lancer asked as Danny looked down but opened his mouth a moment later to explain himself but got stopped but the bald teacher midway and Danny's mouth hanged open like a surprised fish.

"Just take your seat, Mr. Fenton. And be there for your detention up to 4 after school, understood?" Mr. Lancer asked going back to his lessons and picking up the assignments lists from the table. Danny quickly nodded and took his seat beside Sam and she turned to him with a somewhat soft expression for a goth on her face.

"Hey, you look awful. Who was it?" She asked quietly to make sure that they don't get caught and Tucker leaned forward to catch his answer even though he was right behind Danny and could probably hear everything they were saying anyways.

"Skulker showed up twice last night with new upgrades each time. Ember also showed up twice because apparently Skulker used their TV antenna and some other stuffs for their upgrades-" Danny got cut off by Tucker, shoving in hands in front of his face as a sign of 'pause.

"Ghosts have a _TV antenna_? How come I never knew?!" The techo-geek whined and earned an eye roll from Sam and she muttered something within the lines of 'Because you are not a ghost' but he couldn't be all that sure.

"So, you were saying, Danny?" Sam asked once more turning her attention to her secret crush and he sighed, running a hand through his dark locks and closed eyes, slumping back against his seat trying to get something to support him so that h wouldn't fall down any time soon.

"Let's just forget about it. I am too tired to talk right now." He murmured ever so slightly that Sam and Tucker would have almost missed but they didn't, thanks to the awfully quite classroom, which was a surprise. Danny's head fell down his table with a loud 'thud' 'causing Mr. Lancer's eyes to wander up to the sleeping boy's tired face.

Mr. Lancer studied his face, all the dark circle, all that paleness, all that light barely visible and a cut, looking almost like a new bruise right under his left eye. He didn't what exactly he had been going through, why he was so tired all the time, why he would leave in the middle of the class, why he would show up so late and why he would look like… like.. _this_! _Why_ does he look like this? _What_ has that kid been up to? All this questions ran through his heads and he didn't have the slightest bit of idea as to what was the answers were, where they were hidden and why they were hidden. He did have a thesis to all those questions and their answers, but he dismissed it saying, ' _They aren't that bad. They_ _ **wouldn't**_ _experiment on their kid.'_ He was certain that _that_ definitely wasn't the problem, so now, he was back to square one. What is wrong with Danny Fenton? What is he dealing with? _What is going on in his mind?_

The question struck Mr. Lancer hard enough. Once, Danny used to Mr. Lancer's most favorite student when he used to have straight A's but after all the ghost hunting, his grades and attendance in the class had dashing reduced and went up the vain. Mr. Lancer was worried for this kid, he wanted him to do so much better in life and he knew he could do so much better in life because he had the potential to do so, but here he was. He didn't know but look for answers to the questions.

.

' _ **What is going on in Daniel Fenton's head?'**_

.

He didn't know the answer to this question but he knew what could have helped. He smiled softly at the still sleeping boy and left him to let him rest for a bit, because he had things to do now and that could have been enough time for the boy to rest. Without wasting a minute Mr. Lancer took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Mrs. Fenton? This is Mr. Lancer speaking…."

.

Sam and Tucker shared a look a look and realized that whatever was happening spelled trouble and they nudged Danny to wake up, but he hushed them off saying '5 more minutes guys. I am tired.' Danny didn't even realize what he was going in to, what troubles he was going to have face soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There ya go! It's gonna be a bit different for me to write since this is going to have a thick plot line and I am going to have to think, plan and create different specters of Danny's memories for different emotions of his.**

 **For now, I have planned on doing it like this** **Base emotions** **: Joy, anger, fear, sadness, and then the** **Pre-sentiments** **: Likings, dis-likings, anxiety, shock, family, romance, despair, trust and then then** **Sentiments** **: Control, Love, Sorrow, Despair, Hatred and then the** **Persona's:** **Mischief, Creativity, Lust, Greed, Selfishness, Caring, Knowledge and finallyyyy the** **Judgment** **: Optimism, Pessimism, Aggression, Reality.**

 **Oh, and just so you know, they are not like official rankings or anything, this just how I want to put them in my story as. So yeah, 5 categories and a lot of emotions to do… hmm, lets see when we get through all… Btw, I might add more emotions to any 5 categories anytime and try to make this story more relatable to the plot and all lol.**

 **Love,  
Rafia~~ **


	2. Start from the Scratch

**A/N: Okay, so, here's chapter two and this where the class and Mr. Lancer and Danny's parents (didn't see that coming, didcha? xD) go inside his head using a new inventions of theirs. Ahhh I won't give many spoilers so read till the end xD**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Insights of a Halfa's Mind**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Start from the Scratch**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Alright class, pay attention. As you know we have been studying emotions of a person and how they behave differently and their effects on reality. As you know, emotions are an illusion based on different situations the person has experienced." Mr. Lancer said to his class and they didn't even bother, all other than one student, Mikey, the class nerd.

"Mr. Lancer? Aren't emotions like, a display of feelings?" Mikey asked quietly and got hit with a spit ball on his head from the back thrown my Dash. The poor red lowered his head while the jock smirked and Mr. Lancer sent him a somewhat dirty look.

"No, Mikey. That would be act of expression, emotions, to say are the feelings. Or more specifically different feelings that one deals with on different situations." Mr. Lancer clarified but earned a blank look from Mikey and he blinked, trying to process it all. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"To say, Mikey, suppose you got a D- in Math, then you will be sad. That is an emotion that happened on a particular situation, or as a reaction of your mind to a certain act, now do you understand?" Mr. Lancer asked and Mikey cheerfully nodded.

Sam and Tucker were still freaking out as to what was going happen and the poor half ghost was still too tired and was sleeping. The thing that was spurring on Tucker and Sam's intuitions was that Lancer hadn't said a word to Danny even though he had noticed him sleeping, in the middle of his class, which was unusual.

"Alright, then, so what I was saying was, to explore more into the emotions of human being, we have decided that maybe, we should take a look at their mind. And to help us do so, we have acquired help and assistance from Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Mr. Lancer and all eyes snapped towards him. The room was enveloped in silence and Sam and Tucker's faces had paled. _'This is bad…'_ Was their thought.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? You can come in now." Lancer said as the bodies of Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton, Danny's parents appeared and they walked into the class room and beamed at the students. Maddie, however noticed that her son was sleeping and took in his features. _'Seems Mr. Lancer was right…'_ Maddie thought and sighed involuntarily.

Mr. Lancer looked at the device being carried my Jack Fenton and he smiled, turning back to the class, and giving them a silent look and said, "Pay attention. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, care to explain what we are planning to do?"

"So, we have got this baby called the Ecto-Pladicator which allows us to get inside the mind of a ghost, just like overshadowing a ghost, but for humans, it only shows us their basic emotions as a display that's all… it might ruin one's hair too" Jack smiled at the class. Maddie set up the Ecto-Pladicator and connected it to the power supply.

Sam and Tucker were having a nervous breakdown and they tried their best to wake up Danny but he just didn't even faze. He was still sleeping blissfully all the through the chaos. Okay, so he was tired, but what is wrong with him?! He should wake up before all of this gets too out of hand. Things were going to end badly, very badly and Tucker and Sam knew that.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton. So, we have decided that we will take a look into the emotions of one of the persons from this classroom and we have already gotten the permission to do so from his parents." Mr. Lancer said and looked at Danny. Sam and Tucker's heads snapped up and they muttered 'shit' under their breath.

"Daniel Fenton. We will be going into the mind of Daniel Fenton." Mr. Lancer announced and a few groans shot through the class. Sam stood up and firmly placed her hands on her desk and raised her voice.

"No we are not, Mr. Lancer. Its Danny's mind and we are not going in his mind without his permission." Sam strictly said and pointed a look at Maddie and Jack and Mr. Lancer shook his head.

"Ahh, Ms. Manson, but his parents have already given permission to do so." Lancer said and turned his back to her and Sam turned her attention to Danny parents. She couldn't believe it that they had agreed to something so absurd.

"Sweetie, listen, Danny's grades… they have been going down-hills, so, Mr. Lancer talked to us that by doing this.. Danny's grades would be up to A+ in the final result…. Now, no Fenton's can get lower than B-…" Maddie tried to reason with Sam and she was about to protest when a loud shriek was heard followed by a blinding light and that was the last thing she remembered before darkness took over.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sam opened her eyes and instantly clutched her head as it got flooded with pain. She looked at her surrounding and noticed it was mostly blank, everything was black and had green swirls, almost like the ghost zone but had black in place of purple. Then it struck her head. Danny…

"Shit, Danny! I have gotta find him." Sam said and a chuckle from behind her and she turned around and came face to face with a Danny, dressed in plain white and he smiled at her. She could see the class, Mr. Lancer and Maddie and Jack behind him and she gave him a confused look. He reached his hand out to her said, "I will explain everything." She took at the hand that was offered to her and got up with his help and mumbled a small 'Thanks'

"'Lord of the Flies!' Where are we Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed and the two other adults shrugged, they didn't have the slightest bit of idea as to where they were. They looked around and thought of something but they didn't figure out as to what it was. Danny sighed.

"Listen up everyone," Danny started gaining the attention of everyone, "this, the place you see is, my... uhh... Danny's mind. I am just a reflection created by his mind when you, uh, came in here? More like broke in here.. But anyways, welcome to the mind of Daniel Fenton everyone." The some-what Danny explained and everyone's eyes snapped up.

"Eww… we are in the mind of a looser who is obsessed with me. Ugh, I can already imagine the visuals coming up." A certain a-lister said and Sam groaned while Danny shook his head and Tucker snickered.

"Are you... our guide or something?" Lancer asked the Danny and Danny smiled softly and shook his head 'no.'

"I am not your 'guide,' not through everything at least. I am here until the base emotions, after that, it's not my line to cross. From there, you will be guided by someone else who will be created by his mind. Those places… I have to warn you, are very dangerous territory of Danny's mind." The 'guide' Danny explained and earned a few blank looks and he chuckled.

"What should we, like, call you?" Star asked and Danny thought for a while.

"Hmm… just call me Danny while we are here, alright?" Danny asked and everyone nodded. Maddie and Jack had an unreadable expression on their face.

Soon enough, he was dragged away by Tucker and Sam.

"Dude, what the _hell_? Do you have any _idea_ as to what is gonna happen?" Tucker asked and Danny sighed.

"Plus, I think something's up, Danny. Just look at you parents and Lancer, Danny. It's suspicious." Was the input added by Sam as the the trio turned to look at the aforementioned people and found them talking about something, almost discretely. Danny sighed once again.

"Yeah, I know, Sam. We I have to get you guys out somehow. You don't know about half the dangers that lie here in Danny's head." He smiled softly at them and continued, "You guys have to go through the base emotions, pre-sentiments, sentiments, the persona and the judgment. It's dangerous. But you will have a part of me with you guys, you know that." He once again smiled warmly at them and they returned his smile, a calming silence taking over them.

That is until…

"Hey, Fentoad! How the hell are we gonna get out of here?!" Was the one and only voice of Dash Baxter.

Danny sighed once again, damn, sighing was becoming a routine for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And done! What do ya think? How is it? Do ya like it? REVIEWWWW :D :D xD So, yeah here it was, the real story starts next chapter… hmm… this was crappy wasn't it? I am sorry… anyways, what do you think they should meet first in the base emotions? Idk.. m confused lol**

 **Replies(to guests)**

 **Joy Phantom:** _Aww I am so happy :') I am glad you think this is not some cringy into the mind fic and I pray and hope that I will be able to keep that in mind make this fic just as you guys expect this to be… I am trying my best to differ this story from all the other 'into-the-mind- fics and... let's hope for the best :') And ahh... DxS? Heheehh.. you should see my profile lol xDD_

 _100 virtual cookies for ya for being the second reviewer of this story! :') I love you for your support!_

 **.**

 **Well, that's all! I love you guys! Thanks for reading and plsssssssssss reviews? Pretty please? For a lot of cookies? :)**

 **As always, I did check this chapter for any mistakes but some might have slipped through and I can't help but add that some parts of this chapter just don't go as smooth as initially planned :( So, feel free to point out those mistakes to me!**

 **Love,  
Rafia~~**


	3. Meeting Joy

**A/N:** **What is up with me and all this fast updates?*insert sarcasm* Sorry btw.. I have my exams going on... :'( Tom is science and I am doing this xD Anyways, so here we are, into the chapter 3 of this fic.. which I intend to differ from the other fics.. How you may ask? Uhh… read and find out xD**

 **I am still just scratching the surface of the real plot line and I have given out small very noticeable hints a lot of times xDD So, I decided that we should start it with off with the base emotion of Joy! :D :D I don't want the class to meet sadness, anger or emotions like that soon….they will be out there soon though :)**

 **Well then, here we start! :D :D**

* * *

~~" _ **Joy does not simply happen to us. We have to choose Joy and keep choosing it everyday."~~**_

 _ **-Henri J.M Nouwen**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Insights of a Halfa's Mind**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Meeting Joy**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

The atmosphere in Danny's mind, if it was to be called atmosphere, it was more like a cape of uneasiness, tension, fright, horror, worry and pain… Awful lot of emotions which were doing nothing but fueling the worst emotions of Daniel Fenton.

"Alright class, listen up. I am going to help you guys get out of here but I can only help you until we are just in Danny's base emotions control room since they are comparatively easy going than his more.. deep emotions. I am sure his mind will create another one of this.. uhh… reflection to guide you out. So, any questions? Raise your hands." The guide-Danny explained and everyone raised their hands looking for answers, the first hands to shot was Lancer's, the only people who didn't raise their hands were Sam and Tucker.

"Alright then, I will answer all of your questions….If I know them that is. So, uh, what question do you have, uh, Dash?" Guide-Danny asked and looked on at the said jock from amidst the crowding of the class.

"How did we even end up _here_ , Fen-toe-nail?" Dash asked and a lot of other kids nodded at the question indicating that they demanded the answer to the same question as well.

"Uh, I don't really know…" The guide-Danny awkwardly started and turned to Jack and Maddie who were hanging their heads low, "Um, Mom and Dad? Do…you know how exactly we ended up, um, here?" At this, Maddie looked away and Jack's face heated up in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry son.. I was just working on the gears of the Ecto-Pladicator but I didn't notice that is it was already plugged in on the power supply…" Jack trailed off, ashamed and Danny shook his head while Lancer muttered curses under his breath earning a curious look from the phantom trio. So, Danny's parents, well his dad, had messed up and ended up with about 30 people inside Danny's head. But, still, he could take it? Right? Wrong.

"Alright, so ended up here because of a mistake. Does that answer your question, Dash?" Guide-Danny eyed the jock at the back and he narrowed his eyes and muttered a hissed out 'Fine' before slumping back more into the crowd.

"So, any more questions?" Guide-Danny asked the deflated group of people and saw all of them shake their heads at him, a few of the people just curiously looking around trying to find some sort of a way back. Suddenly, Mickey's hand shot up.

"Yeah, Mickey… that's your name right?" Guide-Danny and asked and the shy nerd nodded and slowly, hesitantly, stepped up and opened his mouth to ask his question.

"H-how ar-are we g-going to go b-back h-home?" Mickey asked and shrank back into the crowd as far as possible, as if he was worried that Danny might just explode on him. Guide-Danny sighed softly, once again, and closed his eyes, bracing himself to explain all of them, the only way to get out.

"I am gonna lead you all out, as you know. But, to, um, do so…I might have to take you guys through the long way…meaning, we have to come across a lot of his emotions. But, some are not just emotions, but his personifications.. you know? Like attributes? So, yeah." Guide-Danny opened his eyes and saw Sam placing a hand softly, calmingly, on his shoulder and he gave a half-smile, a forced one.

.

.

In the meanwhile, Valerie was thinking about one thing, how did they end up here? Weren't they supposed to just see his emotions? They weren't supposed to be in here. Realization dawned upon her.

"Wait a minute! Didn't your parents say that it allows one to go into the mind of ghosts?! And as far as I know, you are not a ghost, unless-" Valerie was cut short off her ranting by Tucker as he looked back to Danny.

"Valerie, I don't know what you are thinking," Tucker started, "but, from what I gather, it's that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's experiment failed….again. And that's why we ended up in his mind." Danny nodded and Sam just stared at Valerie and tried to read as to what she was thinking by the expression on her face, but to no vail.

The others stared between the trio and Valerie whereas the adults, looked like they were digesting facts that were completely unbiased and undetermined. Danny's eyes shifted to them and registered their looks and he fidgeted with his hands slightly.

Valerie was fuming. Something was up, she knew that. She could notice the trio, well somewhat trio, since Guide-Danny is just an illusion, being drifted and….secretive? She honestly had no idea as to what kind of secrets they hid, but she thought that maybe, they aren't as big as the ones that she hides. After all, not everyone has a secret identity. If only she knew….

"Hey, Fenton? How long 'till we actually get out of here?" Star asked, not even paying full attention as she played with her finger nails, eye casually looking back and forth from Guide-Danny to her nails.

"Um, it depends really. But, I think, maybe 2 days?" Danny explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit that he had grown in to a long time ago and it was almost recognized by everyone.

"2 _days_? What the _hell_?" Dash sneered from behind and glared at Guide-Danny's head. Guide-Danny sighed.

"Look, I-, listen, you guys are inside someone's brain here, Dash. Do you even want to get out? Ever? If so, stop complaining so much okay?" Guide-Danny irritatedly ran his fingers through his raven black hair and felt a soft hand touching his shoulders, almost reassuringly. He turned and smiled at his best-friend, Sam.

Dash glared at Danny but went back to being quite once again. 'Once we get out here, Fenton's so getting it for bossing for me around.' Dash thought and a smirk appeared on his face as he thought about wailing on Danny when they got out.

"Alright, pay attention, Right now we are at the starting of his mind. A little more and there is the control room of..uh.. joy, he will help us." Danny once again rubbed the back of his neck as all eyes landed on him.

"Joy, you say, Mr. Fenton?" Mr, Lancer asked, as he and Danny's parents shared a look. Tucker and Sam made mental notes as to their still suspiciously weird behavior. Danny just simply nodded at the bald teacher.

"Yeah.. you know? Umm, to say, its like a part of my mind, it controls all the joyful stuff obviously. Just like I am a illusion, Joy, and all the other, emotions or Persona's have their own illusions. Their job is to react to a situation accordingly and store the memories. The memories however, are stored differently." Danny explained and watched as everyone started gossiping to each other about the stuff he had said. He sighed once again.

"So, is it like, the movie 'Inside-Out'?" Nathan asked from standing behind Valerie, fairly behind so that no one, specially Valerie, wouldn't notice. Everyone thought his crush on Valerie had died down, but it had only gotten far worse, though he did keep them a lot hidden now due to the fact that Valerie had been having a lot in her life lately.

Danny nodded and watched as the gossip started to stir again. What in the world were they gossiping about now? He was fairly certain they was no gossip-able content, to him at least.

"Alright, we need to get moving. The faster we move, the faster you guys get out of here. So, let's get moving!" Danny said and everyone, almost everyone, groaned but listened to him nevertheless. After all, they needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

.

* * *

.

"Danny! Can we stop already? My feet really hurts!" An awful voice whined and some of the girls from the back agreed to her and the trio groaned. Sam was tit-bit pissed to say at least. How come she was tired already? They just started walking not even 10 minutes ago!

"Alright, we can stop. We are here anyways. You see that staircase? We need to go up that and we will reach Joy's control room." Danny explained pointing back to a green staircase, designed with plain circular stance and leading to a simple black door floating at the top.

Without waiting for anyone's response, Guide-Danny started walking with Sam and Tucker trailing not far behind. Everyone muttured something or the other under their breath but followed him up the stairs.

Once they reached up the stairs, they saw the door was just simply floating… Nothing like a room as Guide-Danny had said. Just, literally, floating within thin air, with nothing holding it in place. Lancer eyed the door, like it was some sort of a treasure piece. His eyes were curious, wondering to see what was behind that closed door.

Guide-Danny took in a deep shaky breath as he slowly turned the door knob, it didn't open up straight away. A small screen appeared in front of him and a question, in Esperanto appeared. Guide-Danny scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before promptly face-palming.

The screen said, " _La ĝojo vere estas interne de vi. Sed interne, kio estas internigita_? _?"_ _ **(1)**_

"Mr. Fenton? What even is that thing?" Mr. Lancer asked as he looked at the screen, wondering what it was saying. He was fairly certain that whatever it was, it definitely wasn't English. He could make out some the words that it said.. but not all, just a few. Like the word….. _Ĝojo_ _ **(2)**_

Guide-Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again before replying, "It's a question. A puzzle.. or riddle, actually, I almost forgot we have to answer this sorta question every time before we enter a control room.. Joy has deliberately chosen one of the _easiest_ one." Guide-Danny smiled and typed clicked something and a small green keyboard appeared, with a lot of smiley faces drawn on it.

"Hmm… confided within.. Oh right! Of course! That's it!" Guide-Danny broke out into a huge grin as he took the keyboard and typed in something. Of course that had to be the answer! Obviously, Joy wanted them to pass through the door.

"Mr. Fenton, what is it?" Lancer asked as he looked at the boy, he sure looked like he figured something out.. but _how_? This boy couldn't properly pass English and he could understand what it was said on the screen in _Esperanto_? Lancer side-glanced at Danny's parents, who were just looking around and staring at the door, not even bothering to look at the screen. Lancer sighed, when they get out of here, he was going to have a _long_ talk with Danny's parents.

"The answer Mr. Lancer! 'Course Joy wants us to get through! That's why he gave such an easy question!" Guide-Danny beamed and started typing something, ignoring the blank expressions of the class and his teacher.

He typed in the answer and it appeared on the screen, " _Gajeco kuŝas ene de ĉio, nur bezonas trovi ĝin_ " _**(3)**_ Danny smiled as the screen disappeared and the door cracked open. Danny slowly pushed the door to open it all the way and bright yellow and red engulfed them.

Everyone looked around and saw a screen, with a controller in front of it, inside a yellow and red room. The room had several smiley faces here and there, some smiley posters and some pictures of Danny, looking awfully joyful, hanging around the room.

.

Everyone heard a squeal and turned to see Danny, wearing a yellow hoodie and a plain white shirt underneath with a red smiley face, his hair remaining messy as always, but the smile plastered on his face was something not everyone saw. Girls swung at the sight of him, and some dreamily sighed while Sam growled at the girls and bright colors.

"Hey! I am glad you could finally make it! I am Joy!" Joy cheered brightly at them and beamed when he saw Tucker and Sam, standing beside Guide-Danny. He rushed over to them and pulled them in for a bear hug.. a tight bear hug, causing them to go out of breath.

"Danny, let go, we can't breathe." Sam choked out as she struggled under Danny's grip and Danny looked down to see his friends struggling to breathe. He quickly let them go and Sam and Tucker grasped for breath while Danny kept smiling, cheerfully.

"I am sorry. I am just too excited to meet all of you!" Joy squealed again, causing some girls to dreamingly sigh and Sam glared at the girls from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, Joy you know why we are here, right?" Guide-Danny asked as pointed to the group of people standing behind him and Joy happily nodded, claping his hands together and brightly smiling at everyone.

"Yeah, I do! But you know the rules, if you wanna pass, you gotta make Joy joyful enough to give him the power and strength to let you pass!" Joy beamed and everyone groaned. How the _heck_ are they going make Joy ever _more_ joyful? Was it even possible? And _how_ much strength and power did he need anyways?

"Well, if you need to think about it, go ahead! I have got all the time in the world to wait!" Joy once again chirped while everyone sighed and sat down on the yellow smiley print carpeted floor. They hung their heads low trying to figure out how in the world they were supposed to make him even more joyful as Joy sat across them, in front of the screen playing some joyful memories of baby Danny.

Maddie silently watched the screen as she watched the videos or memories that were playing. After a few videos ended, the previous ones started playing again. Turning her attention to the emoti-clone, she softly whispered to him, "D-do you have any more videos of my baby Danny?"

Joy shook his head, his smile faltering a bit before returning back to normal. "It's not with me. I only have a few memories that Danny often thinks back to… others are stacked together with all the other memories of Danny." Joy said as he smiled at her, happily. Maddie thought back to the days when Danny would actually plaster a happy, joyful smile on his face.

From what it seemed to Maddie, the emoti-clone of Joy, didn't have many memories any ways. After all, Daniel Fenton was everything but joyful. He was once upon a time and Maddie couldn't help but want that time to be back.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: And that's chapter 3! :D Oh my god guys, 41 followers already? AWWW I LOVE YOU GUYSS! Like this story only had like 2 chapters and I am still so happy with the response! You guys are the best!**

 **Now for the translations to all those Esperanto phrases (** **NOTE** **: I just copy-pasted them off Google, so if there are any mistake, I am extremely sorry.)**

 **Translations:**

 _ **(1)The Joy is really inside of you. But inside what is it confided within?**_

 _ **(2)Joy**_

 _ **(3)Joy lies within everything. One just needs to find it.**_

 **Alright! There's that! Let me know if you have any observations, suggestions, critiques, compliments, questions or just curious!**

 **Replies(Guest Reviews)**

 **Me:** YAY! I am happy to know that! :D

 **NoNameHere:** Well.. here is the 3rd chapter xD Anyways, keep a look out for updates.. I am unpredictable… lol

 **Guest( August 30):** Here is the chapter xD Hope you liked this :')

 **Well, as always, I did check this chapter for any mistakes.. but some might have slipped through, so, sorry about that. Also, I cant help but add that some parts of the story just don't flow as smoothly as I want them to… And if you are reading this.. write something about spider shaped birthday cakes xD Just randomness xD #JustRandomness lol**

 **Love,  
Rafia**


End file.
